what would have happened if i choose you
by Riia Herogoochi
Summary: this is a saya solomon story its my first so hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

This is a fanfic for Solomon saya just to please fans I guess I really don't know so I hope you like it and if you don't tell

This is a fanfic for Solomon saya just to please fans I guess. I really don't know so I hope you like it and if you don't tell me so I can make changes. Disclaimer I don't own blood+ or any of the characters

"Saya" Solomon said taking a step forward

"Stay away!" she shouted taking a hesitant step back

"Saya come here"

"Why so you can kill me!'

"No I have no intention of killing you please come here and hear me out" he explained. Saya stood in a defensive stance but her eye contact told him he had her attention. "I gave up everything for you I even went as far as to betray my creator, my queen, my mother, diva."

"Why give up everything for me we're enemies"

"Tell me something saya what would you do if diva was dead?"

"Uh" she hadn't thought about it she always thought that her future would lye in death.

"Wouldn't you like to live your life happily?"

"I don't have time to dream of a happy life…plus I made a promise"

"A promise, what kind of promise?"

"I-its has nothing to do with you"

"please saya is you trust me just a little you'll tell me" she looked up at him he had a smile on his face that made her want to pour her heart out to him and that he would take in everything she said. Should she tell him what was their to lose he was willing to give up everything for her he could at least tell him a century old promise.

"It's a sad promise' she said quietly, "I made hagi promise me that when I killed diva, he would kill me too to end the cycle."

He looked at he shocked because she wanted to die when she killed diva. Flattered because she actually trusted him

"Saya" he smiled at her "you look so beautiful" she blushed a very dark red. "I want you saya"

"Why you don't even know me?!"

"That's why I want you to be with you forever to cherish you, saya please hear me out for a moment"

"I'm listening'

"Saya otonashi come with me and live your life by my side"

"What!"

"Not as queen as chevalier, but as husband and wife" he got down on one knee in front of saya "will you marry me saya will you stay by my side?"

"Why are you asking me this?'

'Why my queen, the answer is because I've fallen so deeply in love with you" she looked at him her heart filling with a desire of wanting, she wanted this man like no other and the fact that he would give up everything for her made her want grown to a new degree'

"F-forever?"

"That goes without question my dear flower"

"Yes." She started crying. He got up and hugged her trying to comfort her

"What is it that you wish saya?"

"My wish?"

"Yes, what is it you want?"

"I… want diva dead!" she said determination in her voice

"Then if you want your sister diva dead I shall do it, just give me the order" she looked in his eyes and knew in her heart that he would do anything she wished

"Solomon…kill diva"

"As you wish, go to bed saya by tomorrow morning your wish shall be fulfilled" she nodded as he walked in the house. She looked back to see him gone. Wishing him good luck, she went to bed.

"Saya, saya wake up sleepy head its breakfast time" a voice said breaking her out of her sleep. She moaned but got up to see Solomon setting down a tray in front of her. "Good morning saya"

"Good morning" she said wiping the sleep out of her eyes, looking down at he tray it contained eggs, bacon, toast along with a glass of juice.

"I hope you like it I haven't cooked in such a long time"

"No, no it looks wonderful!"

"I'm glad" he smiled at her "if you need anything I'll be in the living room" he left as soon as saya started devouring her food. Once done she got up and went to the shower to fresh in up. _Did you actually kill them Solomon_. She thought as she stepped out of the shower. On the bed was a beautiful pink with red lining dress with a slit down the right side that went up to her thigh. _Beautiful_. She slipped it on and walked down to the living room

"I was right it looks simply lovely on you!" Solomon exclaimed

"if its alright with you Solomon can we go for a ride around town to enjoy the sites together, maybe" saya said blushing

"Yes that would be wonderful" they drove many places but to saya it was a sheer aw

"It's so beautiful"

"Nothing compared to you my queen, oh before I forget I believe this belongs to you," Solomon said reaching in his pocket to hand saya a small box

"What is it?"

"Open it" she obligated and opened the small box that contained a studded diamond

"Solomon it's beautiful but you shouldn't have"

"its alright you are my fiancée plus I'm taking over cinche fleshe completely so I thought I could splurge a little it is for you after all' She moved close to him and kissed him

"That's my thanks to you for now" saya said putting the ring on her ring finger "I'll give you a proper thanking at home" Solomon smile as he took saya's hand in his own

"I can't wait til we get home," she laughed as they drove off into a new tomorrow into a new life that held new love and where peace would resign. This would be her happy ending, one that Solomon insisted she deserve, he was right after all.

A/N So do you like it? I know my first one sucked but I'm changing it into a saya Solomon fic later in like I said to a reviewer for an 'unknown' reason ha ha ha if you get what I mean (evil smirk) review or don't it doesn't matter but ideas on another fanfic would help me out or should I continue this one if not it'll just be a one shot oh well anyway ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Solomon sighed as hwe loked downa t his lushus queen in a peaceful state of sleep

Solomon sighed as he looked down at his lush us queen in a peaceful state of sleep. It had been so long since he felt slumber but didn't regret it now he got the pleasure of watching his saya every waking moment. She began to stir.

"Good morning my love" Solomon greeted

"Good morning" saya said as she sat up in bed

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Later…Solomon?"

"Yes"

"did you really kill my sister diva?" he sat still staring at he" yes i did and it was all for you"

"Tell me did you get any sort of injury?" she got up and walked over to him "I can't give you my blood at least not yet", she smiled "but we can go to Julia to give you a proper blood transfusion

"Maybe later" Solomon said brushing the hair out of her eyes

"If I ask something of you would you take it to consideration?"

"What is it you want?" he pondered. She avoided eye contact

"I want a baby." She said plain and simple causing Solomon to go into a state of shock "I

mean if you don't want one I –

"Ssh" Solomon whispered putting a finger on her lips "would you like a boy or a girl?",

she giggled laying her head on his chest

"Doesn't matter as long as its yours I'll be satisfied"

"You're going to be a mom"

"You're going to be a dad," she said cuddling closer to him "I love you"

"I love you too my angel" he cupped her chin and drew her in for a kiss. He was still so surprised of how soft and warm her lips were. He pulled back afraid to pressure her any further

"You didn't have to stop" he didn't respond but continued the kiss. It got so passionate and loving. Her hands moved up his chest and her legs straddled his hips

"Saya" he whispered

"Take me" saya said

"As you wish my beloved"

A/N does you like no, yes


End file.
